The Death Of Wufei (The Longer Version)
by Lei-Chan
Summary: Okay so here's the deal for all the people who said I rushed through his death here's a longer version....POOR SHOVEL AND PAVEMENT. Please R/R *ONE SHOT*


The Death of Wufei  
  
A/N: Warning if you are a Wufei fan do not read on. Has some major Wufei bashing heheheheheHAHAHAHA. Anyway Please R/R thanks. ~Lei~ Oh and by the way Karson-Chan helped me out with this wonderful gruesome version.isn't it beautiful.  
  
It was a cheerful spring day and everyone was happy. Everyone that is except Wufei, his day wasn't going exactly how he planned. His longtime boyfriend Chuck broke up with him for that pool boy on the movie Legally Blond (I don't think it will work out). Then he was walking down the street and some kid threw mud at him. Plus he ripped his pants in front of a whole bunch of hot guys. He couldn't take it anymore. He walked into the street and got ran over by a car which caused his elbows to his fingers and from his knees down to break off.  
  
The parts flew up in the air and landed on the beautiful black pavement. Then he stood up on his knees thankful to be alive because he realized that he didn't want to die. The car suddenly turned around, noticing that he was still alive. It sped up and ran him over repeatedly until his head flew off. The head flew far into the air and hit Mr. Satan, knocking him out cold. The tiny taco bell Chiwawa came over and peed on Mr. Satan's unconscious body, and directly in his mouth. Then the taco bell Chiwawa said.  
  
"Yo Quiero Taco Bell, I hate Wufei and MISTA SATAN."  
  
Then noticing the ugly, horrid mangled head of Wufei, it came over and peed on the head. The car turned around one last time and ran over Wufei's corpse once more cutting it in half. The mysterious red liquid from his head and corpse joined together and ran down the beautiful black pavement, flowing as though it were a river, staining the pavement forever. (Tears start flowing.poor pavement). Lastly a little child came over with a steel shovel and hit the corpse, the poor child started crying over the loss of his poor broken shovel. Sadly (Not really) Wufei died that night (Duh read the other two paragraphs) and all the Gundam Pilots were sad and heartbroken at the loss of their fellow fighter.  
  
******Heero's Apartment******  
  
Speakers were blasting as everyone was having this huge party. There was a conga line and everyone was singing.  
  
"Wufei is Gone, Wufei is gone YAY!!!!" They were all having a great time. Remembering the many funny stories about him. Sitting around in a circle the Gundam pilots and their girlfriends started cracking up as they learned secrets about Wufei.  
  
"I remember this one time Ramón, his ex called and said that Wufei was horrible in bed, that he didn't know where to put his.yeah" Heero said.  
  
"Oh yeah well I remember this one time he was really constipated and he went into the bathroom. The next thing you hear is this loud scream. WHERE THE HELL IS THE TOILET PAPER?" Duo said. Everyone burst out laughing and continued telling stories about their friend (yeah right).  
  
"Well I remember I was playing the violin and he told me to shut the damn thing up. Then he asked me to get him a sandwich and I put dog crap in it. He couldn't taste a difference." Quatre's remark made everyone roll on the floor holding their stomachs. Next Dorothy said something.  
  
"Well before he went gay I saw him with this girl at the movie theater making out and the next thing I know she starts throwing up and then she yelled at him. HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF A TOOTHBRUSH?? AND YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KISS LIKE A FISH, MOTOR MOUTH." Laughter was heard all the way down the block.  
  
"Okay, Okay," Sally said. "Once I walked in on him crying at the little mermaid because Ursula died. He started screaming WHY DID THE SEXIEST GIRL HAVE TO DIE NOOOOOOOO. Of course that's before he was Gay." The night continued with a whole bunch of stories and Wufei bashing. Heero and Relena snuck off into a closet and talked for a while and decided to hook up. When they walked out everyone congratulated them and holding hands the sat back down. Relena stood up.  
  
"Attention everyone, Wufei is dead," Everyone cheered. "I think that it is because of Wufei that me and Heero hooked up so. Thanks for dying you loser." The party went on and on. Wufei was dead.YAY.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Sorry for all the Wufei fans out there but I just had to write it. Ü please R/R thanks. ::Starts to cry:: POOR PAVEMENT AND SHOVEL!!! AND THE POOR CHIWAWA WHO HAD TO PEE ON IT! 


End file.
